Two to Tangu
"Two to Tangu" is the twelfth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on June 14, 2013. Overview Sofia and Amber visit the Kingdom of Tangu and meet a very special kind of carpet. Unfortunately, Sofia and Amber get lost and must find a way to get to Tangu, with the help of Princess Jasmine. Plot Sofia, James, Amber, along with everyone else from Royal Prep, are visiting Zandar in the Kingdom of Tangu. He tells everyone that they will be riding flying carpets to Tangu Peak for a big party. Sofia asks Amber if she would like to ride with her, but she seems hesitant and tries to make up excuses about why she shouldn't, until finally admitting that she's scared because it's not the same as riding in a flying coach and she's never ridden a flying carpet before. Sofia keeps pleading with her to give the carpet a try until she finally relents on the condition that if she doesn't like it they will take the coach back. With that settled, they get on board, but they instantly have trouble controlling the carpet. It flies through a bunch of trees and a flock of flying horses before dropping the girls in front of a town. Sofia says they can ask someone for directions in order to make it to the party, but Amber is less optimistic. The other kids are still on their way to the peak. Hildegard is not impressed by the carpets, so Zandar has them perform tricks that only the carpets can do. While Hildegard admits that was fun, it was not awesome. James notices that Sofia and Amber aren't around, but Zandar assumes that they are exploring Tangu. Back in town, Sofia is amazed by what she sees, but all Amber cares about is getting directions and fixing her messy hair. A nearby fortune teller beckons them to come over so she can read their fortunes, and Sofia asks if she knows the way to Tangu Peak. After giving them directions, she predicts much running in their future since the carpet just took off. The girls chase after it and end up at a carpet stall. Luckily, the carpet shows itself to them. However, it refuses to be caught and even takes Amber's tiara. Amber finally loses her temper and gets violent with the carpet. Eventually, Amber manages to catch it and get her tiara back and the girls leave town. They come to the Hanging Gardens, which is on the way to Tangu Peak. While Amber tries to keep the still unruly carpet under control, Sofia looks for a way out, but can't find one. At Tangu Peak, Zandar is showing everyone around and brings them to see several dancing elephants. Again, Hildegard doesn't find it awesome, but Zandar still doesn't give up on finding a way to truly impress her. Sofia finds a tunnel and looks around, only to find a dead end. Sofia now feels hopeless, when suddenly her amulet glows, and Princess Jasmine appears. Sofia asks Jasmine what she's doing here, and Jasmine reminds her of her Amulet's summoning ability. Amber comes in and is wowed to see Jasmine, and asks where she came from. Thinking quickly, Sofia tells her that she's here to help. Jasmine shows Sofia and Amber the way out but it's way up high. Sofia says they can't reach it because they can't control their carpet. Jasmine takes a look at the carpet and says it's a wild carpet. She then explains that flying carpets are like horses and therefore, like a wild horse, a wild carpet needs to be tamed before it will listen to somebody. Also, if the carpet senses that its rider is afraid, it will not trust its rider to tell it where to go. Through a song, Sofia and Amber fearlessly work together to direct the carpet and are finally in control. Jasmine joins them on her own carpet, presumably the one that she and Aladdin are good friends with back home in Agrabah, and the three Princesses fly out of the Gardens. Sofia thanks Jasmine for rescuing them, but Jasmine tells her that all she did was help them rescue themselves and flies away. Meanwhile, Zandar has everyone do some exotic dancing and Hildegard is finally impressed enough to consider it awesome. When Sofia and Amber arrive, they tell everyone they had an adventure. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard *Harley Graham as Princess Clio *Karan Brar as Prince Zandar *Nika Futterman as Madam Ubetcha *Linda Larkin as Jasmine (Lea Salonga singing voice) Transcript Songs *The Ride of Your Lives Trivia *The title is based off Two to Tango. *Jasmine is the second Disney Princess that Sofia had met, and the first to appear in the television series. Cinderella was the first Disney Princess Sofia met, her appearance being in the special Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. *Princess Jasmine is the first Disney Princess Amber meets, followed by Mulan and Princess Rapunzel, although Amber does not remember meeting Rapunzel due to Princess Ivy's memory charm. *Madam Ubetcha's voice is performed by Nika Futterman, who performed the voices of Asajj Ventress in Star Wars The Clone﻿ Wars and Nima Cruz in Jurassic Park The Game. *So far Jasmine is the only princess that doesn't disappear magically after aiding Sofia. Unlike all the others that disappear when Sofia's back is turned, just before Sofia can say goodbye, Sofia sees Jasmine leave and both clearly bid farewell to each other. The reason could be that Jasmine helped them throughout the duration of her musical number and by the time it ended, the deed was already done. Where as all the others only gave 'little nudges' in the form of advice before they disappear, leaving Sofia to her own tools but pointed in the right direction. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Disney Princess Episodes Category:Amulet Summoning Category:Amulet Episodes